Black and White
by Poisoned Blossom
Summary: Life in Konoha should become normal now that Sasuke is back, right? Wrong. Akatsuki, deals with devils, unlocking doors... What is going on? Madara Uchiha? What does Sakura have to do to save the world? Alot. "Master?" SakuKiba SakuAka SakuMada
1. Back to Haunt

He was back, with 3 other people (including an annoying fan girl that would NOT stop clinging to his arm like a $1 whore) but _he was back._ That's all that mattered, right? I don't know why but my mind automatically answered "No." and that's right, even though he is back; things won't ever be the same again, things won't ever be the same _ever _again. Because they just couldn't, no one can say "Hey glad to have you back, we'll ignore all the crimes you've committed and let you off the hook, hey why don't we get some ramen and discuss all the hardships you've caused us?". But apparently that's what he expected, and he was surprised and taken back (literally) when I punched him in the face.

I looked at him as he tended to his bleeding, broken nose and glared at me; his Sharingan activated. I stared, I didn't know why but this isn't what I had imagined would happen. EVER. I my mind I would run up to him and hug him and cry, thanking him for coming back, but the last time I thought that was about 2 years ago, I didn't think about that anymore because I had a life that could not be wasted on day dreams and false hope. So I put that matter to the back of my head and continued training, trying to reach my goal, my dream to become stronger.

My eyes stared into his eyes, my own hard, cold glare in place, no fear showing because what did I have to fear? He was out numbered, the numerous ANBU around me waited for my further orders. Sasuke slowly got up and some ANBU tensed their hands reaching for their weapons. I held my hand up telling them to stop and wait, my eyes never leaving his.

"Welcome back." Was all I said, the sheer unemotional tone my voice held was surprising to me, I was confused as to why I wasn't confessing my love to him right now, but that answer was obvious. Thinking no more of this, I turned my attention back to the 3 ANBU squads behind me.

"Restrain him and his companions and bring them to the Hokage" I said. One of them removed their mask away from their face showing me a wolfy grin.

"And how shall we restrain them Sakura-_sama_?" he asked. I knew where he was going with this, a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Do whatever you want Kiba-san" I replied, Akamaru barked exitedly by his side.

I turned to go to the Hokage's tower, quickly for I did not want to witness what the ANBU squad was doing to the 4 chakra deprived missing-nins. Some people don't know this but "restrain" is actually code for "beat the shit out of these bastards till they can't move for the next month" and even worse for Sasuke and his _team_, those 3 ANBU teams were currently under the command of Inuzuka Kiba and he _never_ liked Sasuke.

As I arrived at the Hokage tower, I noticed Ino waiting outside. She was sitting down her head placed down on her knees, her arms folded, covering her face.

"Ahem" I let my presence known and her head snapped up and in a matter of seconds she was clutching my shirt, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Is it true!?!?! Is it true the he's back?!?!" she practically screamed in my face.

"It's true" I watched her face lighten up a big smile plastered on it as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "Thank God!"

"Don't get your hopes up Ino, the Hokage might give him a severe punishment for his crimes"

"No! Tsunade-sama knows how much I care about him, how much _we_ care about him! She wouldn't do that, right?" her face was now one of pure desperation and shock.

"I'm sorry Ino but I have to go to the meting now" I responded trying not to look her in the eyes and walking to the doors of the tower.

"Sakura!!! At least tell me she isn't going to do something bad to him!" she shouted and ran towards me. "Please defend him in the meting!"

"Ino you know very well I have no power over the Hokage's and the council's decisions. I can't guarantee anything." Amazingly my voice remained calm, not betraying me by letting my inner hurt show outwards at all.

"Well then let me into the meeting! I'll talk to them, please Sakura!" she shuck me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, and stop acting so pathetic! Ino wake up! You're a proud kunochi and I won't let you grovel on your knees for a traitor!" I shouted to her, finally getting my point across, her eyes widened in shock and softened. I let my eyes soften as well and hugged her.

"I understand how you feel, but your life is not all about Sasuke" she winced, "Think of all the things you've accomplished without him, you've accomplished _everything _without him, Ino." The girl nodded and thanked Sakura quietly.

"I'm going to go now" I smiled reassuringly.

"Good luck" she smiled back and I quickly turned away, making my way to the meting room.

This is Very short and I deeply apologise, but its late and I have school tomorrow.

This fic is dedicated to JigokuShoujo12

Sai-chan out!


	2. Meeting and Surprise

"That's outrageous!" Koharu shouted. She knew the Hokage was incompetent sometimes but this was just….just disgraceful!

"I agree Tsunade-hime, how can you let a man and his comrades have no punishment for their crimes!" Homura said, he was very uneasy at the moment since Koharu and Tsunade were emitting very deadly auras at the moment.

"I assure you, I know what I am doing and Sasuke and his comrades _are _being punished. They have to have their chakra suppressed until I deem them trust worthy, they will also have to do community service and will be under ANBU supervision at all times." Tsunade stated calmly, she knew that she should give them the death sentence but Naruto and most of the other ninjas would never approve of that and would probably end up doing something stupid.

"Well then lets have a vote for this" Koharu said, "This is a democracy, right? So lets listen to all our opinions"

Tsunade glared, she was getting a headache and wanted this to be over, she said the only thing that would make the elders shut up.

"Fine" this statement was fallowed by a sigh from the blonde woman.

"Well then since we already know the Tsunade is For the punishment and Koharu is Against, that leaves the final decision up to myself, Sakura-sama and Kazekage-sama. I am against." Homura stated the obvious, he was looking very proud of himself too.

Gaara visibly twitched at the (probably) senile old man. His elbows leaned on the table and his chin rested on his hands.

"For." he really didn't mind what would happen to the Uchiha, but he didn't want to make Naruto (or the others) sad and if that meant voting for a completely unfit punishment then he would do it. He looked at the wall Sakura was leaning against, he then looked at her, there was no confusion on he face or guilt, or anything really. No emotion, she had already made her decision and was very confident in it, apparently.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she stayed like that for a couple of seconds and finally opened her eyes and looked at the other 4 inhabitants of the room.

"Against." She said, she looked at Tsunade to se confusion mixed with horror in her eyes, she looked at Homura to see confusion but also some happiness (no doubt it was because now he wouldn't have to deal with Koharu's bitching), Koharu's face had approval and pride, she was happy that at least someone in this room other then herself and Homura had any common sense. Gaara shoved no emotion but inside he felt a bit worried, he knew this was a hard thing for Sakura to do.

"What are you talking about Sakura?!?!" Tsunade looked at her former apprentice.

"The punishment…" Sakura looked down, her fists were clenched and she was shaking, it looked like she was having an inner battle with herself. She looked up, determination evident in her eyes.

"The punishment is no were near enough for all the wrongs this man has committed!" Her eyes were shining brightly as she continued.

"He…He's made a lot of people suffer, he's killed people needlessly, he's tried to kill us all and destroy the village twice! And you expect him to swear his loyalty to us?!?! He's betrayed us countless times before, why should he not do it again?! Tell me Tsunade, tell me why this bastard should be trusted?!?!"

"Sa-Sakura…" Tsunade was speechless, but she had never felt this much pride before. Sakura had finally grown a backbone and was using it, she was finally opposing her. She let a full smile show on her face, this shocked Sakura.

"Very well you three, you are right so what should his punishment be?"

"Execution" Koharu said immediately.

"No, he is a valuable member of the near extinct Uchiha clan and a member of the main branch, we can't kill him." Homura stated.

"Then…" all attention turned to Sakura. "How about we just put him and his team in prison, they will be interrogated and have frequent therapy sessions. They would only be let out when all of us agree that they are in stable, seemingly trustworthy conditions. After that we continue with Tsunade's previous plan."

"I still think your being to easy on them" Koharu scoffed.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Tsunade was beyond irritated with the elderly woman, she was completely pissed.

"The interrogations will be carried out by Morino Ibiki and the will also be "restrained" once every 3 days." The old woman was smirking, not a pleasant site.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Fine, is anyone against this?" no one said a word.

"Then bring those twats in and let's tell them their fate" Tsunade called for the ANBU's that were waiting outside. Since the walls were sound proof the 4 criminals outside had no clue weather this was their last day of being alive or not.

As A grinning Kiba and 5 other ANBU came in dragging the _corpses _with them. Their bodies were brutally battered and multiple bones seemed to be broken, A big, orange haired one had a giant bruise on his back and bits of wood implanted in it, he was probably thrown into a tree, probably since who knows what the two ANBU teams could have done to him or the others. In any case Sakura was still the head medic and would eventually have to tend to their wounds.

The ANBU threw them on the floor and made them stand on their knees, their backs straight. The girl's back was fractured but one ANBU grabbed her hair and brought her backwards with force and hissed into her ear that if she wanted to live shed have to straighten up. He then spat at the girl when she didn't comply and kicked her in the back for disobeying his orders, making a loud crack sound ring through out the room. The girl didn't dare make a sound but a small whimper escaped her lips. One boy with pale blue hair looked at her worriedly.

"Whore" he growled.

"Leave her, you've done enough. I would appreciate if you could control your subordinates Kiba, I'm the one who will have to heal these 4 after this" Sakura said keeping her eyes fixed on Sasuke who had brought his head up to stare at her, his eyes were half closed and he had a broken cheek bone. Refusing to show any sign of weakness Sakura continued to look, surveying the damage on him and his comrades. From the corner of her eye she saw Kiba dismiss the violent ANBU member that had caused more damage to her patients.

"Sorry Sakura, I got a bit carried away." Kiba grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"State your Names." Tsunade said, her voice held a commanding tone that demanded respect.

"Uchiha Sasuke" his tone was emotionless as always, Sakura suppressed a sigh. _So he really hasn't changed after all, he probably came back on a whim or something._ She noticed how he had become paler over the years, but not as pale as Sai, and his raven hair had grown longer.

"Suigetsu Hozuki" the guy with short pale blue hair said, he had very sharp looking teeth and purple eyes.

"K-Karin" the girl that had been kicked said, she had short red, messy hair on one side and long, straight on the other side. She had red eyes and brown rimmed glasses.

"Jugo" now this guy was a sight, he was freakishly tall, and by tall Sakura meant humongous. He had orange hair and orange eyes, he had a very calm face on despite his predicament.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and proceeded to explain their punishment. Kiba was smirking, it looked like he was having a party in his mind and Akamaru sensed his master's happiness and looked like he was about to jump for joy.

"And the psychiatrist that will be monitoring us is…?" Sasuke asked, through out the whole explanation he had only winced once and that was because he had to shift his position a bit and thus caused his abdominal wound to bleed more.

"Haruno Sakura" Tsunade said sharply indicating that said person should introduce themselves. Sakura did so by stepping forward; away from the wall she was previously leaning on .

"I am Haruno Sakura, I will be the psychiatrist and I will be monitoring your everyday activities and I will also be the medic that "cleans up" after Ibiki-san is done with you. Also Kiba" she pointed to the chocolate brown haired ANBU captain "will be assisting Ibiki-san in his "sessions" and will be guarding your door most of the time therefore you might not want to try to escape unless you enjoyed what he did to you today" she let a smirk show on her lips as she said the last statement, the red haired girl's face showed pure horror (as if she just saw Orocimaru running around in a speedo singing "I feel pretty"). Sakura shivered at the thought and tried to get the image out of her mind before she gagged. The blue haired one just winced and the orange haired dude was just looking at the floor as if all the answers to his questions were written on it and Sasuke was just (you guessed it) expressionless. Kiba didn't know if wasting so much of his time was worth seeing Sasuke (and the others) get tortured and tormented. _It's worth it. _He concluded_. It's what that bastard deserves for what he did to Naruto, Ino and Sakura..._ He glanced at the pink haired girl on the other side of the room.

"Very well, your all dismissed, You guys" Tsunade pointed at the ANBU guards "Take them to the cells and Sakura go heal them" she then mumbled something along the lines of "blasted paperwork" and got out a bottle of sake.

The 4 ANBU each picked up one of the prisoners and made their was outside of the office. Kiba waited till Sakura came over to his side then they fallowed the other ANBU.

"Was that hard on you?" he asked her, Sakura just looked surprised when she looked up at him.

"No." she was telling the truth. "I did what I thought was right for the village, I can't let my feelings cloud my judgement after all it's hard to tell what's black and what's white in this world."

"Hey, do you still love him?" she bit her lip when Kiba asked this, but she knew he was going to ask this question sooner or later, she just wished it could have been later.

"Yes, I love Naruto like a brother, but I love Sasuke in a different way…" His eyes sadden but he refused to let her be the strong one here.

"Ah." Was all he could say, after all it's not every day your girlfriend tells you she still loves her former (for lack of better word) crush.

"But Kiba, even if I loved and still kind of love Sasuke that love can't compare to my love for you because you love me back, you protect me and you make me feel safe, it's not the same with Sasuke… I can't explain it in words but my love for you is on a different level to my love for him because only your smile can make my heart beat fast, only your touch can leave me wanting more and only your kiss makes me feel like the happiest girl in the world. Kiba you are the only person I love." She said.

"So, you mean your going too give up on Sasuke?"

"Kiba I already have given up on him, the feelings I have for him are just a reminder of the past and I don't need them or him if I have you." She moved her hand to hold his and he smiled, she couldn't help smiling back.

"Well then Sakura, how does 8 o'clock tonight sound?" his wolfy grin becoming bigger with every passing second. And to answer his question she pulled him in a big hug and kissed him, it wasn't a full on make out session but it was a pure kiss full of love, love that only belonged to him.

"Hey, how about you too save the lovey-dovey talk till after we're done?" one ANBU said; removing his mask to show a foxy grin we all know and love.

"Shut up Naruto" Kiba said grinning, "Just 'cuse you can't even go to first base with Hinata."

Naruto blushed and Sakura tried not to laugh and ended up forgetting about punching him for his earlier comment.

"If you three would stop talking we might actually get home on time" The other ANBU hissed taking his mask off.

"Neji how many times have I told you, you really need to make an appointment at the hospital so that one of our medics can finally remove that stick up your ass" Sakura got a smack in the head from Neji and Naruto had to hold Kiba back from ripping out Neji's intestines for hurting his Sakura and Naruto had to do this while trying not to fall on the floor in a fit of raging laughter.

A yawn was heard coming from one of the other ANBU's as they took their masks off.

"Troublesome, can we just get this over with like Neji said?" Shikamaru sighed, for him talking was such a drag he just wanted to sleep.

"Hag hurry up and heal these guys, I won a bet and dickless is treating me for ramen" Sai had that annoying/loveable fake smile on.

Now Neji had to hold a crazy dog ninja, a ninja with super human strength and the nine tails container from murdering the idiot and of course Shikamaru wasn't helping because it was "too troublesome".

After everyone (meaning Sakura, the other 2 were still glaring at Sai) calmed down, Sakura made her way into the cell, he first priority was getting the girl's back fixed.

The problem was that the girl was passed out so instead of being able to ask the girl were it hurt Sakura had to search for damage with her chakra. She suddenly felt watched but it was understandable that Karin's team mates wanted to her to be safe. Besides the broken back was easy to heal because all Sakura had to do was use her chakra to make the bones heal faster. She had a broken wrist, Sakura eased the swelling and healed a little bit of it and then let the rest heal naturally. A bump on the back of her head was very visible but not fatal, it wasn't even bleeding. Aside from a few bruises, scratches and some fractures the girl was fine. She had probably passed out first because of the head bump and the ANBU's probably thought it wasn't fun to "kick a dead puppy" though Kiba wouldn't like that saying so much. She put the girl on one of the mattresses on the floor, even a little comfort might help this situation.

She moved on to the guy with blue hair, he said his name was Suigetsu, but she really wasn't paying much attention then. His leg was broken as far as she could tell and he was clutching his side.

"What hurts?" she asked, medic mode was On.

"That dog bit me, it hurts like a bitch" he frowned and removed his hand so that she could get a better look and inspect the damage. She glared at Kiba and he in return put his hands up in defence, shaking his head.

Looking inside her medical pouch, she found a piece of cloth and a water bottle, she used these two bits of equipment and washed away the blood on his chest; trying to be as gentle as possible because even if they were criminals, they had already been through enough pain today. She got out a long pair of tweezers and some Ethanol; she put some of the strong smelling blue liquid on a piece of cotton and gripped it with the tweezers.

"This might sting a little"

As soon as she dapped the cotton onto his wound he let out a sharp hiss of pain. She continued doing this and he winced but didn't make any other indication of his pain. She had to change the cotton a few times, if it got to dirty it might infect or damage his wound. When she was sure the wound had been properly disinfected she put everything away.

"Would you like stitches or direct chakra heal?" she asked. Sometimes patients didn't like the thought of another's chakra in them especially civilians, they thought chakra transmitted diseases were real.

"Direct." Was all he said, he leaned back and pressed his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sakura put her hands over the other and concentrated healing chakra to her hands, green light seeped out of her hands and she began healing him with the mystic palm technique. The process was fast and took little effort and soon she was healing his leg and the other broken parts of his body. He was now asleep, _this guy is really carefree_, Sakura thought.

Sasuke was bleeding a lot and his breathing was hard she glanced at the orange haired guy who looked relaxed. Sasuke was obviously in a more needing position. She did the same as she had done with Suigetsu, se cleaned his skin and disinfected the wound.

"Would you li-"

"Just do it." He was panting and there was pain evident in his voice, ignoring the fact that he rudely interrupted her she but her hands above his abdomen and poured chakra into them to form the mystic palm technique, this wound was complicated, the skin was cut ruggedly, almost as if it was done with a blunt object. She vaguely wondered what it could have been but focused her mind on healing him.

After she was done with Sasuke she moved on to Jugo, apparently he had really strong bones so all she had to heal was his bruises and take the splinters ad bits of wood out of his back, she let them heal on their own on his request, he didn't want to cause her any trouble.

All in all things went really smoothly and there were no complications. She walked out of the cell and Sai locked it behind her. She went home and got ready for her date with Kiba.

Finally finished! PLEASE REWIEW

Tell me what you think of the story so far :D

AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ADDED THIS TO THEIR ALERTS, I'm so happy, this is the longest thing I have ever written, yes I know I suck, now who wants some cyber cookies ?!?!


	3. Attacked

Ok. I was certain right now of one thing. One thing that was the unchangeable truth. Life Really Likes To Fuck Me Up.

It starts as a normal day, apart from the fact that Sasuke and his team come back and you know the rest. But now _this._ This, of all things this has to happen. What is happening you might ask, well I'll tell you. THE BLOODY VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK.

Right now I am seriously considering flying up into the sky and stabbing the stupid immortal asshole that is called "God".

**And you call me crazy.**

Now you're here, great. Could this day get any better?

About 30 more rogue ninjas charged at me, so apparently, yes it could. They were the pawns in a sense. They weren't strong or special, but there was many of them. I punched one in the gut and sent him flying into like six more. If the village wasn't in serious turmoil I would get Naruto over here and we could play Bowling, the enemy ninjas could be the pins.

The only way this day could get any weirder would be if Orochimaru got up from his grave and started dancing the Macarena, naked. Ewww, why the hell am I thinking about that right now?!?! I haven't even had any alcohol and already my mind was giving me scary images, maybe it's the adrenaline rush or something. Speaking of alcohol if these bloody retards hadn't decided they want to destroy a random village or whatever I could have been eating a fine dinner and drinking red wine on my date with Kiba, but noooooooo.

I finished off the guys that were attacking me and decided to go after the big shots, the mafia bosses, the guys in charge, there is something wrong with me…

I jumped from tree to tree, dodging attacks from the ninjas behind me, they seemed to be faster then the last lot but they weren't what I was looking for. I felt familiar chakra and headed towards it, I didn't recognise it fully but I found myself in front of the prison. It took me 3 seconds to realise that the chakra I felt was Sasuke's, but he should have his chakra sealed.

**This Can't Be Good.**

Please state the obvious.

**I feel 4 other chakras with him though**.

3 of them must be his team mates' and the 4th must be the guy who released them.

**Be careful…**

Taking my inners advice I took out two kunai and held one in each hand. I looked around the corner to see the four of them with their backs to me and the man I didn't recognise was looking straight at me.

"There is no need to hide Haruno Sakura" the man said, he wore an orange mask and…and the Akatsuki cloak?!?! So the Akatsuki were behind this attack?! Damn It All.

I glared and walked away from my hiding spot to join them in the room. My eyes stared into his visible eye, but I couldn't actually see it. It looked like and orange swirly mask with a black hole, that's what I was looking at, a black hole. It was black until it surprised me by bleeding into the familiar red with black designs known as the Sharingan.

"Tell me, are the Akatsuki behind all of this?" I demanded. I was really pissed.

"I assure you Sakura my organisation had nothing to do with this." He stated as he moved his hands up to his mask and slowly slid it off. I was surprised, but I did not let it show, besides this is the same person that has already saved my life twice before.

"Madara Uchiha"

"It's nice to see you again too Sakura, how are the hands?" I had been hanging down a cliff while my team were fighting him, needless to say I was the damsel in distress and he had saved my life but that was the second time. Also, holding onto sharp rocks for about half an hour while hanging off a cliff is a bad idea since after that you won't be able to use your hands (you could but only if you enjoy immense pain) for about 3 weeks till their healed

"Answer me." I mentally slapped myself since I actually wanted to answer him and say 'Yes they're better'.

"Just trying to be polite, but I see that they have healed, and to answer your question, the Akatsuki have nothing to do with the attack on your village." He frowned.

"Then why are you here?" I would not let my guard down since he wanted to destroy the village anyway.

"Well, I actually came to punish this group here for disobeying my orders and running away." there was evident amusement in his eyes. I let my eyes travel to the group that were now standing in a corner, Suigetsu had his hand on his sword, Karin was doing nothing except drooling (two Uchihas in a room she must be having a mental orgasm or something), Jugo was awaiting orders from Sasuke, speaking of duck-butt, his Sharingan was on and he was glaring at Madara.

"Anyway Sakura, have you thought over my offer?" this guy really knew how to get on her nerves.

"The answer is still no."

"How about I add another condition on my part? There are reinforcements of enemy ninjas coming to the village, there are legions of them Sakura and they are opponents that you, in your current condition, would have trouble facing." He stated.

"What do you mean current condition?!?" I all but screamed.

Is this guy calling me weak?!?!

**Let's Kick His ASS!**

Hell Yeah!!!

I glared at him and pulled my gloves down.

"Sakura." His voice made me stop, he wasn't kidding around, and he was serious.

"What's the extra condition?" I can't believe I was considering agreeing to his absurd desires.

"The Akatsuki are near the village, waiting for my command, if you agree, we will defeat all enemy ninjas and help civilians."

"Thanks, but I'm sure we can handle ourselves." But something told me that one way or another I would one day have to accept his offer. I ran out the prison, I didn't care what he did with Sasuke and his group and knowing Madara he would stick around and observe the fight. I had wasted enough time; I made my way to were there was most chakra gathered. What I was looking for was certainly there…

its short but I really wanted to update , I hope you enjoyed reading also if you don't already know I wrote a new story called Music And Lyrics, I hope you guys will read it!

~PB


	4. Tears

Ok guys, sorry but I have to admit that I have been working more on music and lyrics and that I have been putting this chapter off, why? You'll see…

No…

'No, this couldn't be happening' those were the only coherent thoughts running around in the young shinobi's mind. Her legs were hurting but she still continued to run, run as if her life depended on it. But it didn't, _his_ life depended on it, the man that picked up her broken pieces and put her gently back together again. He couldn't die. She wouldn't let him die. Ever. She collapsed next to him and placed her hands to his open chest wound; moulding the last of her green life saving substance known as healing chakra. The battle was just like Madara had predicted, a bloody mess, so many dead bodies now formed a cover for the earth's fragile ground.

The young pink haired ninja was desperately trying to save her true love from his inevitable fate. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her sorrowfully, though a grin was placed on his face.

"Kiba! Kiba…" the tears that slid down her face were now landing softly on his.

"S-Sakura, why are you crying?" he asked worried, worried for her, forgetting about his almost dead state.

"Kiba, you idiot! Hold on, I'll heal you, I'll save you." Her voice was desperate, while trying to convince him she was also trying to convince herself. He let his eyes wonder away from her face to his chest and to the dim glow from her hands, he looked back at her.

"Sa-Sakura, its okay, w-we both know you d-don't have enough chakra t-to heal me…" Kiba coughed blood violently as Sakura attempted to nurse him.

"Don't say that, you idiot. You can't die, please I need you Kiba, I love you…" she burst into tears again, the dog-nin slowly, weakly brought his hand up to wipe away some of her tears, trying to reassure her.

"I love you too, Sakura so p-please, don't cry anymore…" he trailed off into another coughing fit.

"Hey, Sakura?" he looked her in the eye and she moved his head so that it could rest on her lap instead of the cold floor before she resumed her futile healing.

"What is it?" the girl's voice was full of sadness, full of regret, it was a voice that would make even the most dangerous missing-nin fall to his knees and cry. In response the man just smiled sadly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked his voice braking. Sakura's eyes widened in shock only to be filled seconds later by more tears, she intensified her healing.

"Yes! I'll marry you Kiba so don't go, don't leave me, please, I need you." The man smiled and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, Sakura…" and with that said the man in her arms took his last breath and died. The girl cried hysterically and held the Kiba's body close to hers.

"No! Kiba! Kiba!" her cries were heartbreaking to the man that had watched this tragic scene, he slowly approached her, and her cries were now just little whimpers of pain.

"Sakura…" he looked at the pitiful creature crying over her deceased love.

"…ill…th…ra…" she whispered. "Kill them all, Madara!" she screamed at him, her face now held a pure look of despair and hatred. Madara was pleased, he was taking advantage of a poor woman but why should he care? He had done worst things…

"Are you sure? Your in an awful state right now Sakura, are you sure you should be making this kind of decision? I should worn you that there will be consequences an-" he was cut off by an angry yell.

"Fuck the consequences! Just do it!" was he mocking her? The bastard…

To her clouded mind the path of revenge was a sweet one. The older man smirked behind his mask.

"As you wish." He disappeared, leaving her with the dead body of her beloved husband, yes, husband; it was his dieing wish after all. Her unstable mind drowned out the sound of yells and screams that came from all around her.

"How is she?" asked a hard voice. Female.

"She is in stable condition Tsunade-sama." A more high-pitched voice replied. The other woman did not reply, but instead asked the woman to leave.

"Sakura, your awake." This time it was a man's voice one she had no trouble recognising. The girl's upper body shot up, out of the hospital bead.

"Careful now, I wouldn't want my newest member to hurt herself." Again, he was using that mocking tone. She glared at him, if looks could kill he would be dead one hundred times over and then some more but unfortunately they couldn't and he was immortal.

"Is it true Sakura?" said girl turned her head to her teacher and mother figure, her face holding a look of confusion.

"Is it true that you sold yourself to Madara in return for revenge?" the woman looked at her dejectedly. Sakura was shocked but as memories of the previous night stormed into her brain, it all made sense.

"Yes…" the pink haired girl felt miserable for so many reasons. She had let her emotions get the better of her because of Kiba's death.

Kiba's death. Kiba died. Kiba is dead.

Tears came rushing to her eyes as it sunk in, she brought her hands to her face, the hands that couldn't save him, despair overcame her once again as she let out a shrill scream fallowed by more, her hands grasped her hair and she pulled, there was pain but it was nothing compared to the pain in her chest, it felt like a black whole was enveloping her heart. She let go of her head and grabbed her chest, it felt like she had just been stabbed with through her heart, she couldn't breathe; she let out more screams filled with distress come out of her thought, until she suddenly couldn't feel anything at all, she let her body slip into unconsciousness.

The older woman stared at her apprentice, she knew what she was going through and time did not make the pain go away it just made it easier to stand. '_Dan_…' She was shocked when the man in the room removed her IVs and picked her up.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" she shouted at him and he then realised just how troublesome women could be sometimes.

"Hmmmm? I'm taking her to her new home, after all she's my possession now." He said a matter of factly.

"She's no one's possession besides, she's not even mentally stable!" that bastard! How dare he do something like this, in her village! The man pondered a bit on the thought of leaving her here till she was in good condition again but dismissed it since the Hokage would definitely lock her up somewhere to try and stop him and that would just be more complications he didn't need.

"I'd rather not leave her here, until we meet again Tsunade Senju…" and with that Uchiha Madara stole Haruno Sakura.

I'm having a poll to see witch story I should pay most attention too.

I cried a little bit… I hope you did too! Kiba's death was the reason I didn't want to write, it soon developed into mild writer's block for this story.

Happy New year, may all your wishes come true and please make my wish come true too, review


	5. His plans

Sorry for late updates guys, I'm in the middle of choosing my GCSEs, also my teachers enjoy making me write essays *sweatdrop*  
I am updating because you guys are waiting and also its my birthday (28th January)…

ON WITH THE STORY (I actually wrote this in my notebook during science and it got confiscated -' )

The dark man's arms were wrapped tightly around her quivering form. She had tiered herself out from the screaming and now no sounds could come out of her sore thought. The grief and pain she felt were overpowering, she cried softly and subtly now, only a few sobs escaped her wounded lips. Her eyes were open, they showed no emotion except for sadness, though they would sometimes betray her and betray the fear that was stubbornly hidden away. To any other person the sight of the pink haired girl would be heart braking but to the man that held her…He found her actions…amusing.

Just the sight of her made him want to laugh, her once fiery emerald eyes were now dull and hopeless and her will was crumpled. In this situation he had found out how easy to manipulate she was, she did everything he told her, she refused to let go of him, as if he was her last life line from falling into the depths of insanity or death, but she still held on to her pride but that would soon be taken care of. Overall her whole being was broken and (though he hated to admit it) he had one man to thank for that, he hadn't planned the attack on Konohagakure or his death but it worked into his advantage.

How tragic, because of her 'husband's' (as she referred to him when her mind could process logical thoughts) death the poor girl (he refused to acknowledge the shaking bundle in his arms as a young woman) now lay on the chest of her sworn enemy, he let a small smirk plaster itself onto his face.

They continued the journey in utter silence with only her small and painful whimpers as the exception, the man was in deep thought about his future plans for the girl, no, not 'the', 'his' because she belonged to him and _only_ him, he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and back to the real world by a tug on a strand of his long hair, he looked down into his girl's emotionless, dull, green eyes, he momentarily mussed about her resemblance to a porcelain doll, they both looked hollow inside. Now that he thought about it she really was just a toy, but she was his toy. He smirked again.

"What is it?" his voice was neither cold nor angry, it was patient as if he was talking to a small child, which in fact she was (compared to him anyway). She winced, his voice was to loud and hard for her sensitive, silence accustomed ears. She said nothing, instead she pointed. He stopped jumping from branch to branch in order to look at the object that had captured her interest, He saw a rather large apple tree, and it bared juicy looking red fruits. The man sighed, exasperated with the girl's actions, he wasn't angry just…annoyed? He had tried to make her stop crying for hours and she wouldn't and now after seeing something as normal as an apple tree the girl magically stops crying as if by miracle.

"Sakura, if you were hungry you should have said so sooner." He looked into her large, empty eyes again before obliging to her wish; he glared but jumped fast and grabbed an apple from the tree before pushing it roughly into her smaller, weaker hands.

He watched as she brought the fruit to her dry, red lips. She carefully bit into it and chewed, savouring the sweet taste on her tongue.

"Is it good?" she was surprised by his question and even more so when he bent his head and took a bite out of the fruit in her hands, his long hair fell on her face and tickled her smooth skin, but she was only focused on his red eyes, the scar on his left eye was especially interesting in her mind and she briefly wondered why it was there but her mind right now wasn't functioning properly and they both knew that.


	6. Their Past

Review or else… NO UPDATING MWAHAHAHAHAHA btw there are around 400 hits on this story and only 17 reviews? You make me sad ;'(

Anonymous reviews are accepted! (not updating till…10 REVIEWS) mwaha-

I sadly don't own Naruto (if I did there would be more blood like in higurashi and more kick ass from the girls!)

Her hands gripped onto the material of his shirt, refusing to let go of her only source of warmth. The way her body was curled into his, she seemed so fragile and so desperate for comfort that he couldn't help but run his hands through her short hair.

They had arrived at the hotel a few hours ago, she was exhausted and didn't even want to eat and she collapsed on the bed and dragged him with her which is why he was now lying on a bed with the pink haired girl curled up to his side. He was thankful that they didn't have much to travel tomorrow and he suspected only a few hours of travel. He felt her move and then she let out a soft whimper; he placed his arms around her small form and whispered soothing words until she finally fell asleep once again.

He sighed, if he didn't fix her soon, she won't be of use to him anymore and all his efforts of enrolling her into the Akatsuki would have all been useless wastes of energy.

She opened her eyes to welcome the painful onslaught of white light coming from the open window; she closed her eyes once again and reopened them to notice that Madara's body was no longer next to her but it was no where in sight either. She panicked a little bit and jumped out of the bed only to fall to her knees because of her lack of strength. As her face was about to become one with the floor a strong arm wrapped itself around her shoulder and pulled her up, she moved her eyes to see a frowning Madara balancing two breakfast trays on his other arm. Quickly he let go and grabbed the back of her shirt collar, pulled her up (thus strangling her) and violently threw her onto the bed.

"What were you trying to do?" he glared at her while she brought her hands to her neck and gasped for air.

"What the fuck was that for you bastard?" she shouted at him as loud as her throat let her. "I was just trying to look for you, and I completely forgot about my lack of energy…" the last part was no more then a mumble, she refuse to admit her weakened state.

"Ah." His lack of words seemed to irritate her since she threw him an annoyed glare. He sat next to her and placed both trays in-between them, she hungrily ravaged the food (she didn't bother checking for poison since killing her would give him no profit). She finished both trays in a matter of minutes. He reached out his hand to wipe some crumbs off her cheek but his hand was ferociously grabbed by her hand.

"Don't you dare touch me." She hissed but instead of the reaction she was expecting (which was him glaring at her and reminding her who she belonged too) he simply smirked.

"Oh, but its okay for you to cling to me so desperately like last night?" he was mocking her and she had no choice but to agree with him, right now she was acting like a hypocrite which made her seem even more disgusting in his eyes. She let go of his hand and let it cup her cheek in a loving gesture; though it was far from it, it was again a reminder that she had sold her soul to the devil. He disposed of the crumbs and pet the top of her head as if she was some kind of loyal dog, which she probably was now.

"At lest you're fixed…" he mused but she still heard him and couldn't suppress the sadness from entering her fiery green eyes. She brought her knees up and hugged them close to her body.

"Please…please don't remind me…" she whispered out. He said nothing though she knew he had heard her. He glared at her and started packing up their new supplies (you didn't think he went out just for breakfast, did you?).

"Were leaving." Command, no discussions allowed.

"Now?" she looked quite shocked but the glare he sent silenced her instantly. She frowned, but fallowed him nonetheless, she would fallow him anywhere, she had to; after all, they were bound together for eternity now.

"Would you hurry up?" his tone was annoyed as he looked at the equally pissed off ninja.

"Excuse me for having my chakra blocked by a certain someone." She sent him a hard glare, if looks could kill; he'd be dead infinitely. Suddenly she stopped, causing him to stop five feet away and turn to her.

"It's raining…" it seemed like she had something more to say but didn't, and frankly he couldn't be bothered to question her this time.

"Thank you for pointing out such an obvious fact; what are you? Retarded?" he seemed quite sincere and worried when he asked his sarcastic question. Needless to say she glared; for the fifty sixth time (yes she was counting).

"Then were close to Rain, right? Wasn't that our destination?"

He blinked, did he ever say that?

"Your mistaken, were going…somewhere else."

"And where exactly would that be, oh great wise master?" Heavy sarcasm was dripping from her mouth like venom.

"First: Secret." He gave her one of his annoying fake grins, but this one was so fake that even the most crack addicted squirrel in happy land would gag at the sight.

"Second: continue to call me that." This was said with a trademark Uchiha smirk that would have even the most talented pink haired ninjas roll their eyes.

He turned around but was stopped by a pull on his cloak, he twisted his head to the side to see her staring at him.

"What is it now?" to tell the truth, when he was with her it always dawned on him how truly old he is. She was too much, too hard to handle; just like he wanted.

She continued to stare and he waited, he had all the time in the world for her literally. Her hand slowly came up to his face; her fingers gently touched the bandages that covered his left eye. Madara relaxed and leaned in to her touch, it was so warm, so comfortable…

"Why?" she asked. "Why me? Why do you treat me so differently? Why…why did you care?" she was referring to all the times he saved her, all the times he visited her, all the times he made her happy and then…

"Because Sakura, you're special." He then placed his hand on her neck and pushed some chakra into her system, effectively knocking her out. He picked her up bridal style and carried on to their destination.

"_Mikoto-onee!" A dark pink haired woman shouted, running in her pale pink kimono to the older black haired woman._

"_Nadeshiko-san, how are you?" Mikoto smiled at her childhood friend and waited for her to catch her breath._

"_Sorry, but can I ask a favour of you? I need to go to the hospital for my weekly check up; can you please look after Sakura for me?" Nadeshiko smiled weakly and pointed to the light pink haired seven year old girl that had just appeared from behind her._

"_Of course! It's no problem at all!" Mikoto hugged her friend carefully. She was very aware of Nadeshiko's weak body (it was a miracle she survived giving birth to a healthy girl like Sakura)._

"_Thank you, bye Saku-chan, Mommy will pick you up later!" the younger woman smiled at her child and ruffled her hair, to which her pink haired daughter replied with a nod and a grin. Mikoto waived at her departing best friend with Sakura before they both left towards the Uchiha compound. _

"_Honey I'm home." Mikoto said with a big grin as she kissed her husband on the cheek. Fugaku Uchiha just grunted in response looked at Sakura and left to go back to the police station. Mikoto sighed when the phone rang and went to pick it up._

_Sakura was in awe, this was the first time she'd been at the Uchiha mansion, usually Mikoto took her to the park or the dango shop. Mikoto looked at Sakura with a pout._

"_Sorry Saku-chan, I have to go pick up Sasuke from the park, it looks like he got into another fight." Although Mikoto loved her sons, she sometimes felt so exasperated with them._

"_It's okay Mikoto-san." The older woman couldn't help hugging the young girl._

"_You're so cute! Wait; let me see who can look after you while I'm gone…" Mikoto stood up and paced around the room while Sakura watched, excitedly._

"_Well, maybe Itachi would be most suited for this job but I can't disturb his nap…" Itachi was not a nice person when he was woken up, not even Fugaku dared to wake his eldest son up._

"_I got it! I'll get uncle Madara to look after you." Mikoto said with a grin, it would be the perfect revenge on him. Why did she want revenge on him? Simple, it was his fault that her Itachi-chan was so distant nowadays. Besides, he was a very patient man so it would be easy for him to deal with kids…well it was easy for him to deal with her kids anyway so it should be no problem for him to look after cute little Saku-chan, right? She quickly dialled his number on the house phone and asked him to come over, it was an emergency._

_Minutes later a tall, long dark haired man walked into the house. Sakura looked at him and noted that he must have been much older then he seemed, even a child like her could see that he had been through many things._

"_What was the emergency?" he asked annoyed, Mikoto was afraid of waking up her own son but not him, he was beyond tiered. _

"_I just needed someone to look after Sakura here" she pointed to the small girl "while I go and pick Sasuke up." She finished with a smile. There was silence. Mikoto left before Madara could glare at her._

_He sighed and looked at the pink haired girl. "What am I supposed to do with you?"_

_The girl he was speaking to gave him a weird look._

"…"

"_Are you mute?" Sakura also noted that he was very rude._

"_No, how old are you, sir?" it had been bugging her, he was obviously a strong ninja but he had a strong feel around him, one of mystery, of secrets…_

"_Older then this world." He stated and then walked towards a kitchen stool and sat down, he watched as she fallowed him. She stared at another stool momentarily assessing weather she would be able to climb it or not, her mother had taught her to know her limits. She climbed the stool and turned to face Madara._

"_By world, do you mean the village?"_

"_Yes, I'm older then this safe, protected village." He said this with disgust in his voice._

"_Do you hate the village?"_

"_Yes, do you?" he watched as she though about it._

"_It's not the village I hate, it's the people…" she looked sown sadly._

"_Explain." It was an order. She blinked twice but cooperated. _

"_They are all really judgemental. Some make fun of Mommy and talk behind her back, they don't say nice things and they call me a "Bastard child" they call me that because I don't have a father… and Naruto, he's a very nice boy but the villagers always call him a demon but he's human." He watched as her eyes suddenly became flooded by hatred. _

_Madara smirked._

"_Tell me Sakura do you want to kill these people? Make them disappear so that the never talk bad or hurt anyone again?" the girl thought about it._

"_Will that make Mommy stop crying?" she asked hopefully_

"_Yes, it will." His mouth twisted itself into a more deviant smirk; a more evil smirk. Although, sadly, Sakura's innocent child mind did not register this as her eyes lit up in delight._

_Itachi had just woken up, needless to say, he was annoyed. He had been training almost non stop with Madara. His eyes formed themselves into angry slits as he thought about the man. He swiftly walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Madara's chakra signature was located along with Sakura's. Realization dawned on him as he connected the facts together in his head. An innocent, pure child like Sakura can be easily corrupted by a cold man like Madara. _

_Images flashed through his head, a young girl wearing a white dress, stained with blood, pink hair being blown around in frenzy by the wind. The knife in the girl's hand was still dripping the crimson liquid that covered it._

"_Will that make Mommy stop crying?" this made him freeze completely. _

"_Yes, it will." Itachi ran, he ran as fast as he could into the kitchen (he threw open the doors with great force), sending daggers from his eyes towards the oldest Uchiha._

"_What are you doing?" he hissed venomously through gritted teeth. Madara simply looked towards his direction with lack of interest._

"_Saku-chan and I were talking, it's rude to interrupt a conversation Itachi-kun." He put unnecessary stress on the '-kun' reminding Itachi who was in charge._

"_Itachi-nii!" the child jumped off the stool and ran towards the teenager (who had already kneeled down to meet the energetic girl); she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he positioned his arms around her small frame and brought her up with him to face Madara again._

_The older man was wearing a smirk as he looked straight into Itachi's glaring eyes._

"_Relax Itachi; Sakura likes me, don't you?" Madara reached forward and ruffled Sakura's pink tresses affectionately. This simple act made Itachi tighten his grip on the girl but not enough to hurt her._

_If only little Sakura had been able to see the insanity and evil inside Madara's eyes then…_

_If only…_

"_Why can't play with her?" Sasuke whispered to his father as he passed the small pink haired girl, completely ignoring her and was dragged away by his father into his room, away from the creepy girl (in his father's opinion). As he was about to close the door he sent Sakura a mean glare._

"_Why can't you just die? No one wants you anyway…"The man said and with that the door was shut, against Inner Sakura's protests, Sakura walked over to the door to listen. She placed her ear against the door and eavesdropped. She heard another voice in the room, feminine therefore it was obviously Mikoto._

"_I told you not to bring that disgusting child in here." Fugaku stated unemotionally._

"_Your overreacting, don't tell me you believe those roomers? Nadeshiko-chan told me Sakura is the child of Minato Namikaze." _

"_And you believe her? She was a whore…I'm starting to think she was a bad influence on you."_

"_A whore? Don't confuse her with one of your little bimbo concubines Fugaku! I trust her more then that old hag that's always babbling lies. The devil's daughter? It's pathetic."_

"_How dare you speak back to me?! Ungrateful wench!" _

_Slap_

"_You do not order me around like a slave Fugaku! I am your wife not your servant! How dare you? I should have listened to Nadeshiko when she told me you were no good for me." The woman then stormed out the door only to come face to face (not literally) with the small eight year old who had wide eyes and seemed to be in shock._

"_Come back here Mikoto, Sasuke, I'm not finished talking!" Fugaku shouted after them when the young boy ran after his mother._

"_Sakura-chan…" Mikoto whispered as she tried to grab the girl into a forceful hug but she was too slow since the girl had already started running away. Sasuke ran after her; leaving Mikoto to deal with her husband's anger. She stood straight and proud and didn't try to dodge the fist the hit her straight in the face, no, no matter how beaten up she got, she would not cry, never, she learned that shedding tears in front of her husband would do her no good since he had already lost his human side for power._

I'm actually gonna stop there since I WANT TO UPDATE NOW. I've made you wait long enough! And with this I bid you adieu

Btw if anyone wants to add me on facebook just ask, you can ask me more about updates if you want


	7. Memories

I hate my love life…and my school life…BUT I LOVE MY LIFE!

(not to cause any confusion, but this takes place when Sakura is 8 years old btw no one in the village knows Madara is Madara (he just another important Uchiha), but the woman in this chapter is just terrified of him because he is an Uchiha, she doesn't know who he is, k? MADARA IS NOT HER REAL UNCLE, no relation at all! XD sorry for confusion! Mikoto just calls him that so that Sakura won't be afraid of him lol.

xOx

"_Mommy, I wanna go on the swing!" whined an annoying child to the woman that was too busy gossiping to pay attention to the little brat._

"_Oh, for Goodness sake! Can't you go on the swing on your own?!" the woman shouted, turning away from the other women. In response the young boy stuffed a finger up his nose and poked his brain…repeatedly._

"_But the weird freak is sitting on it…" his mother looked towards the direction of the swings and ignored her child as he stuffed his whole fist in his nose…again. She swiftly made her way to the pink haired girl. She stared in disgust at the girl who didn't even acknowledge her presence._

"_Move it you little bitch! Who lets freaks in the park?" she sneered, Sakura ignored her._

"_Where's your whore of a mother?" at this comment, Sakura snapped her head up and glared at the woman but said nothing._

"_Why you little brat!" the woman raised her hand to strike the child who seemed completely unafraid, she didn't even closed her eyes to prepare for the oncoming painful impact, she just continued to glare with hatred so evident in her eyes. The older woman brought her hand down and just when she was about to hit the child her wrist was caught in a painful vice like grip. She looked up to see what bastard did it and what she saw made her truly terrified._

"_What do you think your doing?" the smooth voice of Madara Uchiha flowed through the air. He let go of the woman who fell on her butt on the floor and crawled away from him, grabbed her brat and ran off. He sighed, he really hated this village. So annoying..._

_He turned his attention to the girl who now held no emotions in her eyes._

"_What are you doing here? I told you to stay by my side at all times." he glared at the troublesome child. She said nothing._

"_Listen, girl, ignore me and you will truly be alone for the rest of your pathetic, miniscule, unimportant life." She looked up at him, she knew he was right and he knew just how desperately she hated being 'alone'. _

_Little did the poor child know that she will never be truly alone…_

_xOx: 7 hours ago._

_Running as fast as her feet would let her, she sprinted swiftly towards the hospital, through the impeccable white double doors and down the hallway to her mother's room. She opened the door and ran towards the bed._

"_Mommy!" the girl shouted with tears in her eyes as she gripped the bed sheets. "Please don't go mommy, I need you, please don't leave me all alone! Mommy!" the woman smiled at her daughter and pet her head._

"_I'm sorry Sakura, so sorry… I wished that one day we could be a family, its my fault Kushina died, I really wanted to make it up to him, will you tell Naruto I'm sorry?" she closed her eyes and before Sakura could cut her off, she continued._

"_One day, you will know the truth, about your father and your real mother, as weak as I am, was I a good mother? Oh, Sakura…I love you please don't ever forget that!" the woman said, tears now flowing down her porcelain face._

"_What are you talking about mommy? Your going to be fine! Please…" the young girl then fell to her knees crying, she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her. _

"_Please take care of her Mikoto, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…" she the entered a coughing fit._

"_Don't be silly Nadeshiko, we promised her we'd look after her daughter together…If you see Kushina in heaven send her my love. Nadeshiko I will miss you so much!" the black haired woman wailed._

_Nadeshiko took her last breath cried her last tear and smiled her last smile that would last forever._

_xOx 30 minutes later_

_Mikoto carried the motionless marionette known as Sakura in her arms, tears spilling from both their eyes._

"_Where are we going?" Sakura's meek voice ran through the air._

"_Somewhere far away…" responded the older woman as she opened the door to the Uchiha mansion._

"_Itachi, Sasuke, pack all your stuff were going on a trip!" the woman shouted as she herself ran and gathered necessities to pack. Itachi came downstairs in a flash to see what was going on. He was dressed in his ANBU uniform as if he was ready for battle._

"_Sasuke is still at the academy, he'll be back soon though. Are we finally going through with the plan?" he asked over his shoulder as he went to get some stuff from the bathroom._

"_Yes, let's just hope-" she was cut off by an unexpected voice that sent shivers down her spine. _

"_Hope that I don't get home early?" the rough sound that came from Fugaku Uchiha's throat had them all freeze. He smirked._

"_Unfortunately for you I had my suspicions, I organised all of the Uchiha clan to spy on you, they reported that you had made an escape plan and were planning on putting it in order when the time came. Were you planning on taking the demon twins too? Itachi I am very disappointed in you, I thought you were better then this… Maybe you and Sasuke need more of my special beatings?"_

"_You won't lay a finger on them! On any of them! You disgusting bastard, I can't believe I ever loved a man like you!" anger was shouting through Mikoto at an alarming pace._

"_Insolent woman! How dare you raise your voice at me?!" quick as a flash is scared hand was at her throat and in an instant he threw her against the wall. Sakura desperately looked for help from Itachi but he was clutching his head and screaming in agony for reasons unknown to her._

_Sakura ran towards Itachi since she knew he was their only hope of survival._

"_Itachi! Itachi wake up! Help us, please! Help Mikoto!" she shouted at him but to no avail, she shook and slaped him but nothing work, still she did not give up._

_**Stop it.**_

_A voice in her head told her, it was feminine, strong and powerful__**.**_

Huh? Who are you?

_**I said stop it, it won't work no matter how hard you try.**_

But I have to do something! I can't let them die just like…

_**Just like your mother? Fine. Listen carefully to what I have to say and fallow my instructions without fail.**_

Y-yes.

_**Place your hands on his head. Good, hold him still. Now, focus all your energy to your hands.**_

What? That's impossible! I don't know how to do that, I'm not a ninja!

_**Did I stutter? I said focus all your energy into your hands. **_

But, how?

_**Imagination. Try imagining it as you go along. Your main energy is in your stomach; imagine sending it all into your hands.**_

_Sakura did as the voice told her and to her surprise her hands started glowing green! _

Wow!

_**Good, now imagine sending it all into Itachi's head, don't worry, it won't hurt him.**_

_She did so and he suddenly stopped struggling, he opened his eyes and ran towards his father but not before he whispered two very important words into her ear._

"_Thank you." He smiled. Her eyes widened when she felt pain in the back of her neck and everything went black._

_xOx: 6 hours later._

_When Sakura woke up, she was no longer inside the Uchiha main mansion; she was no longer in the Uchiha estate for that matter. Recognising the place as one of the Leaf Hospital rooms as she looked around and noticed she was alone. Voices were quickly heard outside._

"_She's awake. People call her a bastard child, poor girl, no father, her mother died today and now her new family, the Uchihas, get massacred. There were only three survivors. Itachi Uchiha, the murderer…Sasuke Uchiha who is in the same situation as her…and Tobi Uchiha who was away on business, you don't suppose he'll look after them, do you?"_

"_Sasuke is still in a coma, his brother used a very powerful Sharingan technique on him, what a day… But if Tobi doesn't take her, I will."_

"_Are you sure Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Of course! Let's pay her a visit, shall we?"_

_The doors opened and revealed the two voices' owners, one was a busty blonde young woman and the other was a younger black haired woman._

"_Glad to see your awake, kid." The blonde grinned and the other smiled. "I'm Tsunade and this is Shizune, what's your name kiddo?"_

"_S-Sakura…" shyly she met the woman's gaze, she had hazel eyes filled with joy and…hope. Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to be adopted by her._

"_How cute." The woman cooed. "How are you feeling?" she didn't know the answer to that question herself, was she happy? Happy that she'd lost two mothers in one day? Sad? Sad that Itachi saved her life by becoming a murderer? She didn't know, she didn't know at all._

_Sensing the girl's depressing mood, Tsunade ruffled Sakura's hair. "Don't worry Kiddo we'll have you fixed in no time!"_

_Sakura smiled at this, she smiled at Tsunade's optimism, she smiled at "hope"._

_xOx_

"_You want to take her?" She heard Tsunade's worried voice. There came more words and some non-understandable shouts after that (mostly from Tsunade herself). _

_The doors opened._

"_Sakura, this is your new father." her voice was sad, minutes passed until her words registered in Sakura's brain. A wave of pain crashed into her heart, needles of sadness implanted themselves into her mind. She didn't cry. Instead she brought her head up and met the cold eyes of Uchiha Madara. Her eyes widened and he smirked._

_Tsunade left and Madara explained his rules to her, she listened but her mind couldn't help but wonder, what if Tsunade had adopted her? What if Mikoto hadn't died? What if her mother, Nadeshiko, hadn't died? Who was Kushina? What relation did she have with Naruto? Her mind became clouded and dark and she suddenly fell unconscious._

_xOx_

Where am I?

_**Your inside your own mind.**_

This dark place is my mind?

_She looked around, all she could see was a black room, there was no light but she could see just fine. There was a chair in the room… and a door. A huge door made of metal. It had seals all around it. _

_**That door is only to be opened when you are ready to learn the truth about your past. Now you are not ready, you're too weak, memories of all your past experiences that are too horrible to bear are locked inside.**_

_**Now tell me… Do you want o forget?**_

_Images flooded her mind… her mother dieing, Mikoto killed…Itachi in pain…Tsunade._

Yes, make the pain stop, please!

_**As you wish…**_

_xOx : 30 minutes later._

_She ran far away, she woke up in a strange place. She sat on the swings but she couldn't remember anything. Who was she? A woman came up to her she was shouting at her but she couldn't understand, who was this woman? Did she do something bad?_

_The woman raised her hand to hurt her, but was stopped by the hand of a man._

_Her eyes widened a bit, she remembered! Her name was Sakura and this man was her guardian. She tried remembering something else but failed._

"_Listen, girl, ignore me and you will truly be alone for the rest of your pathetic, miniscule, unimportant life." She looked up at him, she knew he was right (even though she couldn't remember that's what her heart said. 'Alone' that word scared her, she didn't want to be 'alone', ever._

_**You will never be alone again Sakura…**_

_xOx_

_CONFUSING I KNOW, if you have any problems ask the awesomely-stupid me!_

_Omg 30 reviews __! I love you guys! But please gimmie more!! Since I have exams coming up now I'll probably update once I have 50 reviews _

_Saii is out!_


	8. Abandoned

this is a remake of chapter 8 since it was a kick in the balls chapter sorry!

**bold= Zakura**

Underlined=Sakura in her mind

xOx

"Your too tense." He hissed. Madara walked towards the girl and manually changed her stance again. "Relax…"

**Relax, he says! **Zakura was fumming. **I can't relax with him glaring at us and threatening to make us eat his cooking!**

Just bear with it, for today at least. And if we don't relax then we will have to eat his cooking.

**Hmph. **Zakura then visibally gagged.

The older man sighed. "We don't have much time…" He soon had to leave, he couldn't waste his time with her. She was important for his plans in the future, however she wasn't the only one who was part of his plan. He had other things to do and it semed that he had some unrezolved issues in the Akatsuki thanks to a hot headed new recruit. He sighed, the new kid; Deidara was probably the type to die young anyway.

xOx

"Sakura…" said girl momentarily stopped her private training and tuned around to listen to what Madara was going to say.

"Its time." He stated simply as he handed her a large bag and walked past her. He needed to pay Orochimaru a visit as fast as possible so it looked like his time with the pink haired girl was cut short

"So, you're just going to leave me? You're just going to abandon me now?" there was no response but she could still feel his presence behind her.

"Answer me…" she whispered.

"ANSWER ME!" she whirled around and glared at an empty spot. She let out a humourless chuckle.

He's gone…

**He'll be back…we belong to him.** Zakura was disgusted.

She could sense Zakura's tension. She bit her lip and resumed her training.

Let's make the most of our temporay freedom.

xOx

**Extra: **

Sasuke hated his pink haired temmate. With her long flowing pink hair, her sparkiling green eyes filled with happyness.

They shouldn't be like that. She shouldn't be like that. Filled with hope. Sh eshould be like him. It wasn't fair. His family gets killed; he relives that night evry day and every night...but Sakura had the pleasure of forgetting everything!

He glared at her laughing face, what made her so special? Why did the world faovour her? Why could she forget the things that hounted him all the time? Why?

His eyes softened. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't end up like him. He looked at her similing face. Yeah, deffinetly a good thing.

xOx

Not much but better looking, right? :3


	9. Betrayal

Ok, just want to say a really long thank you to Laon Kame the greatest beta in the world, he has been a great help to me and my writing style. His help and support will hopefully make me into a better writer and its all thanks to him that we have Chapter 9!

xOx

She woke up in a place she knew by heart, because, it was her heart. In a way...Well she liked to refer to it as her mind's room; although she didn't like the place that much, it was part of her, just like Zakura.

She sat in the only white thing in the chamber. The extremely decorated and elegant Queen chair that ruled over the room. Her tired eyes scanned the red and black-checkered room but they stared intently at the beautiful black door positioned conveniently in front of her. She had tried many times before to open it, but it was always locked. Zakura told her she wasn't ready to open it, whatever that meant. She tried to stand up and failed. She inspected herself and what she could see of the chair

But an eerie feeling was trapped inside her room. Then it appeared, a thick and heavy smoke hung around the walls. She scrunched her nose in disgust; although the smoke smelled like wine and wood, these smells were almost overpowered by the stench of blood that clung to the smoke.

It moved. It moved beautifully and fluently. It surrounded and danced around her; caressed her skin and kissed her fingers, but still she could not shake the horrible feeling that the smoke was emitting. No matter how comforting the smoke tried to be, it always hurt her. It burned her skin and cut her flesh; or at least that was what it felt like. Every time she was given a particularly painful injury she would glance at the place to find no physical evidence of any ill treatment.

Finally, the smoke seemed to get bored of abusing the pink haired girl and moved in front of her, giving her a full view of its jet black colouration stained with red and the thinner grey smoke that surrounded it. It gathered itself and spun madly around and around...Materializing into the people dear to her.

Tsunade was first. Her face showed disappointment and her eyes held scorn. Her lips moved but no sound came out, but Sakura didn't need sound; and what she saw Tsunade whisper sent shivers down her spine.

"Weak."

It twisted once more to show the face of her ramen obsessed teammate. He looked insane; his hair bristled and dark, his eyes red and a disfigured grin was plastered on his face in sadistic delight; as if the Kyuubi had taken control of him. Again, only one word left his lips, this one made tears fall down her face. Not tears of saddness but tears of pure rage. Even if they were out of anger, she could not allow herself to cry infront of these bastards.

"Waste."

On by one, her friends, her family, her acquaintances appeared, looking at her with disdain. They called her things that made her see red. The words repeated themselves in her head over and over like a chant for summoning the deepest and darkest hate that hid itself inside of her. Her mind played images in her head of her killing every one of them and strangly she was enjoying it. She wanted to kill them, to prove to tham she was much more powerful than any of them.

The last person, her former crush; he stood there looking at her with unemotional eyes. His face betrayed nothing as he reached for his sword. A mere second was all it took before he impaled her with the blade. She grinned like a maniac, she wished she could move just so that she could get her revenge.

"Worthless."

Blood trickled down her mouth; her grin remained.

"Is that all you got?" she laughed. The sound filled the alcove with insanity.

A presence made itself know in the room, a comforting, loving presence that she knew too well. Zakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is what they truly thought of you, this is what you are to them..." she whispered. Sakura looked up at her and realised she could move. She stood up and faced Zakura, the only one she could trust. She belived Zakura, if she said they all found her insuferable, then she trusted her. Zakuara wasn't like them she would never betray Sakura. Never.

"I knew it! They never beliver in me, all this time I thought that were my friends when infact they just pitied me!" she growled like a wild animal, her eyes glared into Zakura's empty ones.

"Come." Suddenly, the Sasuke disappeared and so did the wound he had inflicted on her but the pain remained, like a reminder of her hate and need for vengence. Zakura pulled her up from the chair and they both walked to the locked door.

"Open it." Zakura's voice was hard but the words came out slow, as if she didn't really want to say them.

Sakura placed her hand on the door's handle, and an electric shock spread through her body, just like it had all the other times she had touched it. It burned her entire body from inside out as she pressed the handle down and opened the door. The moment she did, she screamed. Memories entered her mind; the pain hurt her head until it felt like it was going to explode. The stab wound was nothing comapred to this. The many emotions that came flooded her heart, making it bleed. Her screams filled the room as she clutched her head, she felt sick. She couldn't belive this. Everything she knew, everything she trusted...Was all a lie.

"Mother..." Sakura whispered before she let out a final lunatic laugh before she dissapeared from her own mind back into the real world.

Zakura held a hand to her mouth. She hated causing Sakura pain. She was disgusted with herself. She lied; Sakura was not ready, she doubted she would have ever been ready but it couldn't be helped. She had to do it, for Sakura. Yes, everything she ever did was for Sakura. She wished very hard that if there was anyway, in a parallel universe that she could protect Sakura as a person and not as a part of Sakura's mind.

"You did well..." a velvet smooth but raspy voice told her, betraying his age.

"What have I done? I shouldn't have listened to you!" her initial shock turned to anger in a matter of seconds, anger at Madara and anger at herself. She couldn't belive she had let herself be manipulated.

"You completed your mission and your wish will soon come true." He smirked at her. Her eyes held horror, she felt bile rise up in her throught but she pushed it down. She put on a ferocious masquerade.

"I see this room cancels out the genjutsu you use to make yourself young." she hissed.

He merely chuckled.

"Its not a genjutsu, its a jutsu that allows me to suck out the energy of things around me and convert it into my life energy thus making me forever young. Being immortal and looking like an old man is just not a good mix."

"I'm sorry, did I ever give you the impression that I cared?" that comment earned her a hard slap across the face but it was completely worth it in her eyes; to annoy the man who made their lives hell...

"Hmph. At least you did the job. Don't worry, Sakura won't be hurt too much; I'm too fond of her to let her die. I don't want to lose another pet." He was making her angry on purpose.

"Won't let her get hurt?" it was Zakura's turn to let out a morbit laugh. "I'm afraid you underestimate Sakura." she grinned. He raised an eyebrow but before he could make her explain herself, she was gone.

"Annoying..." Madara whispered before he too left the checkered room. It seemed that Zakura had some plans of her own...

xOx

Also, I will update, not when I have 10 reviews per chapter, but when I write a chapter I think is good and finnished.

Updates will not come slower, because school just finnished. I will try to update more and thank you all for reading my story.


End file.
